


Like a Puppy (Leah Clearwater x Fem!Reader One Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Leah tries to set up the perfect date night for the two of you, but ultimately things go pear shaped. And you get to witness a whiny, soft Leah.





	Like a Puppy (Leah Clearwater x Fem!Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request that I got some time ago and I JUST now got around to it - I'm a huge sucker for Leah so I hope you all like this :)

The air was thick with tension as you sat in your car with your girlfriend, who was fuming with rage.

Leah - your caring, thoughtful girlfriend, the love of your life, had tried to surprise you with a dinner date to somewhere you’d been talking about going to recently. She had everything set up, the reservation, she cleared her schedule, your own schedule was clear - everything looked to be going completely to plan.

Until it didn’t.

 “There’ll always be other nights, baby,” you tried to console your upset girlfriend, gently reaching over to the driver’s side and rubbing your hand up and down her arm.

 “We don’t know when we’ll get another chance, Y/N,” she retorted sharply, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears.

Your heart ached as you watched her start the car, hands shaking slightly. Part of you was a little worried she’d phase right then and there in your tiny little car.

What ruined the night? Trouble with vampires, perhaps? No.

The pack needed Leah on patrols? No. Anything vaguely supernatural-related? Amazingly, no.

It was a stomach ache. A really,  _really_ bad stomach ache.

She didn’t even know how she even got one! One moment the two of you were sitting down in the restaurant enjoying each other’s company, the next you were holding back Leah’s soft black hair as she heaved-ho into a toilet in the women’s restroom.

And it was safe to say, Leah was pretty crushed that your night out together was ruined. For so long, she wanted to take you out on a special date - not that the walks on the beach down in La Push weren’t nice; you both loved them, it was something peaceful the two of you could do together.

And the one time she could get free of her responsibilities, she get’s sick. What rotten luck.

* * *

 “You know, usually  **you’re** the one taking care of  **me** when I’m sick, not the other way around” you teased as you wrapped a thin blanket around your girlfriend’s shoulders.

You’d arrived home safely and you got Leah inside, the need to look after your ill girlfriend strong within you. With a lot of whining and complaining, you forced Leah to camp on the couch so you could look after her.

Gingerly pulling the blanket closer to her chest, Leah sighed and curled further into the couch. “I’m a werewolf, I’m not  _supposed_ to get sick,” she groaned, her voice becoming muffled as she slid onto her side, burying her face into the cushion of the couch.

 “Is there anything else you need, Leah?” you asked softly, sitting down at the other end of the couch.

A small silence followed your query. Then finally, a muffled reply. “Love me please? I feel like shit and I need my woman.”

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at how needy she sounded.  _If she’s like this all the time when she’s sick, it’s absolutely adorable. Like a sad puppy, almost._

You felt terrible that Leah got sick of course, but you couldn’t lie and say that you weren’t enjoying this Extra Soft version of Leah Clearwater. Of course, you often got to see a gentle side to her others didn’t get to see - one of the many perks of being her girlfriend. But Leah never allowed herself to show any sign of helplessness. At least until tonight, and you didn’t mind the the slightest.

You admired how strong she was, both physically and mentally. It’s something you found endearing about the wolf girl and no matter how under the weather she got, you’d never fault her for being so. She was your lover, your protector; Leah made you feel safe and secure.

Tonight however, was your turn to return the favour.

Obliging to your girlfriend’s request, you rolled her blanket-wrapped body over so you could squeeze into the space between her back and the couch. With some shimmying and doing your best to not accidentally roll Leah off the couch, you found a comfy position to lay in and you wrapped your arm around her waist, your chin resting in the crook of her neck.

 “How’s this?” you asked quietly, your voice almost inaudible but you knew she could hear you fine.

Leah hummed in response, a content sound. “Good,” she murmured. “and Y/N?”

 “Hmm?”

 “… Thank you.”

 “Anytime, baby.”

The two of you stayed like that for the rest of the night, curled up on your shared couch. There’ll always be other date nights, but for now you felt completely and utterly at peace with your girlfriend drifting to sleep peacefully in your arms.


End file.
